The Robert Sedita Show
The Bobby Sedita Show is a classic children's television series based on the Sedita and Hanlon series. The series debuted on Nick Jr. on October 31, 1999, and the series premiered on Noggin on April 1, 2002. Plot The Bobby Sedita Show is about real people. Episodes Main article: List of The Bobby Sedita Show episodes Characters All the characters are real people, stuffed animals or pets. Main * Bobby Sedita (voiced by BmxBrandon2 in Seasons 15–18, Sonic Cartman–Wright in Seasons 19–20) is an eighteen–and–a–half year old young man and is from Florida. He has white skin and is Jennifer Sedita's son. In every episode, He does his chores and Jennifer always thinks it is no help, but in the end Bobby has finished his chores. Jennifer will try to talk him out of it, but he will keep asking for what he wants, and will eventually find a way to outsmart Jennifer. Jennifer sometimes pops Bobby's zits. Bobby is a smart computer guy and is able to read situations better than his mother. In the fall and winter seasons, Bobby wears a long sleeve shirt, some silky pants and tasman slippers; in the spring and summer seasons, he is seen in short sleeve shirt, silky shorts and crocs. He also attends summer school, his CTECH afternoon classes and his prom night every year at the OUBOCES Center. And at the CTECH program on Wednesdays he is seen in a buttoned shirt, black dressing pants, and dressing shoes. * Jennifer Sedita is forty–four years old. She has white skin and is Bobby's mother. She is over-protective of Bobby, and will often persuade him to do something against his will because it is "what's best for him". At times, she incorrectly judges things. She is somewhat a perfectionist when it comes to certain things, and likes things to be neat and tidy, in contrast with Bobby who is dirty and unclean. In Seasons 10–20, she works at Goshen High School and occasionally is seen as an assistant helper to the staff. In the fall and winter seasons Jennifer wears long sleeve shirts, jeans and some boots, in the spring and summer seasons she is seen in short sleeve shirts and flip-flops with bare feet, and on the graduation days, she wears a dress and dress shoes with bare feet. **Jennifer has been e-mailing her son's teacher Mrs. Brygidyr about Bobby's problems or execuses. She also e-mails her son's principal Mrs. Santiago about how Bobby is doing or if she does not attend his CSE meetings. When Bobby attends his school next year, Mrs. Brygidyr and Mrs. Davis will now be retired. * Robin Hanlon (voiced by Seth O'Hickory) is seventy years old. She has tan skin, is Bobby's grandmother and is Jennifer's mother. As of today, her house is near Melody Road in Warwick and before Morning Glory Lane. Bobby calls her Pecos Bill from the Walt Disney cartoon, Melody Time. Robin also has planned Thanksgiving dinners at her home, and she is invited to Bobby's house for Christmas Eve every year. ** She shows Bobby a picture of his Grandpa with Bobby as a baby. He also has a newspaper about his birthday. Recurring * Rebecca Bravo – girlfriend of Bobby with lighter brown skin who is Bobby's best friend. She is 17 years old and is from Newburgh. She likes to attend student's birthday parties and special events. She and Bobby mimic the videos from the GoAnimate, a SpongeBob episode named Imitation Krabs, and 3 songs from Schoolhouse Rock!. She has black hair, but this does not get in the way of their friendship. Sometimes unsure about Bobby's ideas but mostly decides to help out or join her for some girlfriend dates. On non-gym days in the winter and fall, Rebecca has long hair, and wears some pants and some boots with a long sleeve shirt covered by a sweater; on gym days and in the spring and summer, she is seen with a hair tied in a ponytail or sometimes long, and wears sunglasses with short sleave shirts, and sneakers; and during the prom night, she is seen with her hair fancy and wears a dress with sandals with bare feet. Physically she is similar, but one year younger than Bobby. * Topanga Spears – student of Mrs. Pineda's homeroom. According to what Bobby and Rebecca believe, she cries over losing points or when she gets hurt or when she gets detentions without her class. Bobby discovers that she is with him during her OT session. She is 16 years old and is from Middletown. * Aunt Debbie – Wife of Uncle Johnny and mother of Cousin Bobby. (She is also the nephew of Bobby Sedita.) In the episode "Aunt Debbie Returns" she is now part of the Sedita town. * Uncle Johnny – Husband to Aunt Debbie and father of Cousin Bobby. Uncle Johnny always appears with a job at ShopRite when Bobby and his mom encounter him in town. * Mrs. Pierce – Counselor of Bobby Sedita since his elementary school. Mrs. Pierce replaced Mrs. Barsky because she retired and Mrs. Pierce is in Mrs. Santiago's room. She is knowledgeable about saftey signs and catergories. She also is seen with the middle schoolers. She also invitied new 8th graders on May 10, 2018 to spend the whole day at the high school to show what it is about. * TyriQue Stuckey – Sheriff of Bobby, has light brown skin. He is very talented at playing with Tyler Walko. He is a bit tall than the other girls and wears glasses. He is 16 years old and is from Washingtonville. * Tyler Walko (voiced by Duncan Mobilephone 2003) – Officer of Bobby, has tan skin – he also has no glasses, which are lacking in the other characters. He is in the YAI Working program during the 2018–2019 school year. She is 18 years old and is from Highland Falls. * Rob Sedita Jr. is forty–eight years old. He has dark tan skin and is Bobby's father. Upon their first meeting, he was friendly towards Bobby, but becomes a father. In later episodes he got cancer, and Bobby and Jennifer moved with him to a new home in Florida, NY. He and Jennifer sometimes grounded Bobby for not doing good. She has large framed-glasses. * Mr. Dallas (nickname to Bumper) – racer of the Rob Sedita. He is slightly older than Rob and is a helper to the Sedita Family * Anderson Host (nickname to Willy Mann) is a racer like Mr. Dallas. He sometimes helps customers with new furniture. * Supernanny – Aunt Debbie's great visitor, who was first mentioned by Bobby. After she discovered their unopened birthday present for Bobby, which contained a new cell phone. She make their first physical appearance in the seventeenth season near the end of 2015, where they met Aunt Debbie and Uncle Johnny. * Mrs. Casey – The para educator to the middle school, to which Bobby, TyriQue, Tyler, and Alana are members. She is seen infrequently, usually testing her students to earn points. She lives in the same hometown like Bobby does. In Ernest's Birthday when she attends her birthday party at Aunt Debbie's house. * Mrs. Davis – Mrs. Davis runs the science class with 3 different class groups and has lunch duty with Mrs. Brygidyr. She also does sign-language for what song they are doing for the Awards Day, and at the end of the song, she says quietly: "1, 2, 3, bow". * Yoshi – Rebecca's favorite Super Mario dinosaur. Rebecca has a green Yoshi plush from Super Mario Bros and it was smaller than Bobby's. In the 2016 summer school year when Rebecca was in Bobby's homeroom, she brought in her Yoshi plush, but Bobby said he sounds like a chipmunk. In the end, Bobby said he loved Yoshi because it matched his favorite color. * Blue Toad – Rebecca's favorite Super Mario mushroom character. When Bobby had his 4th year at high school she had brought in Blue Toad. After gym class, she showed Bobby Blue Toad again and mimiced his voiceover. * Nicholas Rivera (voiced by Ryan Goodwin in Seasons 17–20) – Partner of Bobby's school bus ride is 17 years old, and started riding with Bobby since the 2012 summer school year. He had been riding with Bobby for the next 3 summer years, and then when Bobby went to 10th grade with Mrs. Faust, he now attends Minisink with Bobby and gets picked up last, and gets dropped off first, and then Bobby last. He also attended the 2017 prom year along with Bobby. When it was Bobby's 4th year at high school, he is in his homeroom and at Bobby's YAI day on Wednesdays. * Mrs. Stacy – Job coach of Bobby's working days in Chester, NY. Mrs. Brygidyr sees her every Thursday night for a lottery game. Due to Bobby's good grades, he is quite fond of Stacy as well as the good report cards she makes and sells such as her iPhone. Besides her, Ashley is a backup to her in case there is any emergencies. * Joseph Testa – Student of Minisink that works for 2 days just like Bobby is going to a new program next school year. He is 19 years old and is from Warwick. It is revealed he also attends the 2016 prom year that Bobby likes. During the 2015 HS Field Trip, his hometown was included. * Logan Agneese – GIS student of Bobby. Every Friday, he attends YAI at CVS in Chester, NY and has the same job coach like Bobby, Nicholas and Joe. Starting next year, he will be in the I.C. program with Joe. New characters – Seasons 16–20 * Ernest is Aunt Debbie's new pet dog. * Dylan Forker is a new student of the high school and is in Bobby's 2016 summer school room and in his 2016–2017 homeroom. He is 16 years old and is from Port Jervis. * Mrs. Pineda – Bobby's eleventh grade teacher who first appears in Season 18. * Mrs. Cranston – One of Mrs. Pineda's para educators who appears in the rest of Season 18 and in Season 19. She has her own office with a computer, and checks student's work. * James Bell – One of Mrs. Pineda's new classmates who appears in Season 19. He sometimes has temper tantrums. * Mrs. Faust – One of Bobby's tenth grade teacher who first appears in Season 17. * Mrs. Petak – Bobby's O.T. teacher who first appears in Seasons 16–18. Bobby and his friends initially assumed their O.T. teacher would be female and made a special card for their new O.T. teacher based on this false assumption. Fortunately for Nicholas, Bobby had altered the card Nick had made without his knowledge, which was more to Mrs. Davis' liking.